crayons, kisses & schemes
by rapturousdreams
Summary: Akaya is crying. What's Marui going to do? And what has Niou got to do with this? maruixakaya R


**Author's Note: **This is my first try on a yaoi pairing. Please go easy on me. –puppy dog pout-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT. I just own the plot. Hehe.

+**crayons, kisses & schemes+**

Marui opened the clubroom door. He had been given the task of finding their favorite kohai who has been missing since the start of the afternoon practice. Luckily, he found him in the clubroom, sitting on a bench, facing away from him.

"Oi. Akaya, Sanada-fukubuchou will give you more laps if you don't show up now" he said popping his beloved bubble gum.

"I don't care…" was the response he got. This surprised the self proclaimed tensai as Akaya would have ran to practice after hearing that statement. He went closer to him and saw that Akaya was crying. He crouched in front of Akaya.

"H-hey. Why are you crying?" the tensai didn't know what to do. He has never handled a crying Akaya before. "Come on. You can tell me."

"Niou-senpai…Niou-senpai…" Akaya muttered in between his sobs. Marui mentally slapped himself. He should've known the trickster had something to do with this.

"What did he do now? Is it that serious to make you cry?" he looked worriedly at Akaya.

"He…he…" Marui got impatient with this.

"He what, Akaya?"

"He stole my crayons and when I found them…they were all broken!" Akaya cried. Marui really wanted to shake Akaya violently right then and there. He breathed deeply, popping his gum to calm himself down which worked.

"I'll just buy you new ones, Akaya. Sanada-fukubuchou is in a particularly bad mood today so we really have to go. Wouldn't want him to give you more laps than he already has, would you?" he asked wiping Akaya's tears affectionately, popping his gum. Akaya was thrilled about new crayons but he still blushed at what the tensai did. He just brushed it out of his mind, focusing on his crayons.

"Really? You'd buy me new crayons?" he asked excitedly. Marui nodded. Too happy with what he had heard, Akaya hugged Marui. "Arigatou, Marui-senpai!"

"Uh…you're welcome…" the tensai said. Akaya was too caught up with the moment he hadn't notice the ackwardness. But when he did, he instantly let go of Marui. He hid his blush behind his bangs and Marui chuckled at this.

"Now, stop crying. Those were just crayons" Marui regretted saying this as he saw Akaya begin to cry again. It was still fresh on the kohai's mind how his beloved crayons were crushed by the evil trickster.

"Those weren't _just_ crayons!" Akaya cried, crossing his arms and facing away from Marui. Marui got himself together and cupped Akaya's chin; making the other face him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." he said, unconsciously kissing Akaya's tears. Both of them were shocked at the action. They stared at each other, speechless. And Akaya blushed again.

"M-Marui-senpai…" were the only words that came out of Akaya's mouth. Marui was still staring at him. The tensai liked the feeling of Akaya's smooth skin on his lips. He was too absorbed in thinking about it that he didn't notice he was getting closer to Akaya. When he did, he just kissed the tip of Akaya's nose. "M-Maru-"

"Akaya. Sanada-fukubuchou is waiting…" he smiled, standing up and walking away. He couldn't understand what just happened but he liked it. The only thing he knew now is that this just proves that he had feelings for the other boy. He wasn't sure if the boy would reciprocate his feelings.

Akaya was staring into space when he snapped out of it and ran to Marui. He held the tensai's arm making the other stop in his track. He couldn't think straight. He didn't know what to say. He had always like his senpai as more than just a senpai, more than a friend. He was just scared to say it, scared of being rejected.

"I-I-I've always liked Marui-senpai…" he finally managed to say. He lowered his head, expecting to be rejected. But he didn't expect to be kissed by the person he so liked. It was a sweet kiss. His first kiss and with the person he knew he wanted to spend his life with. He wrapped his arms around Marui's neck while the other's arms had snaked their way around his waist. Marui licked his bottom lip. He nervously parted his lips, giving Marui entry. They explored each other slowly, sweetly. Marui pulled away a few minutes later, smiling. He liked how his kohai tasted: sweet.

"I like you too" he said, removing his arms from Akaya's waist although he seriously didn't want to. It felt really good to have the boy close to him but they needed to get back to practice. Akaya stared at him then smiled brightly.

"Ne, Bun-chan…" Marui flinched at his new nickname.

"It's Marui-senpai" he corrected but Akaya didn't listen to him and continued.

"This is much better than giving me crayons…" Marui smiled at this but chuckled as he heard Akaya add, "But you're still buying me crayons."

somewhere near the clubroom

"Mission accomplished" the trickster said, still filming the two. He had been there the whole time and was filming the whole thing.

"This is good data…" the dataman said, writing on his notebook. He had come with the trickster to gather data.

"Don't forget good blackmail…" Niou smiled evilly. "I knew stealing and breaking the brat's crayons would be a good idea! And manipulating Sanada-fukubuchou into making Marui find Akaya was better!"

And so ends our little story. Marui and Akaya were walking to practice, not knowing they had just been set up by the trickster. And the latter was very satisfied with the result of his little scheme.

+END+

So, what do you guys think? Give me a review, alright? Good. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
